The Maid: The Next Selection
by NewKindofCinderella
Summary: A lot has changed since America and Maxon's Selection. The Caste System has fallen and many laws have been lifted. But something's have remained the same with the threats of attack from the Southern Rebels. Now it is Prince Luca's turn and many just hope that he chooses the right girl.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The sound stage was as noisy as it always was, but there seemed to be extra noise with the chatter of what I was announcing tonight. The next Selection of course. My makeup girl, Shirley, finish my makeup as Prince Luca arrives in the room. The young Prince sits down in the chair across from me. And I extend out my hand to him.

"It`s fantastic to have you here tonight, your majesty." I say

"I`m excited to be here Anthony." He says taking my hand and shaking it.

"Of course who wouldn't be excited about the announcement of having 35 girls fighting for you attention."

"Alright were live in 5…4…3…2…" Kylie screams across the room and everything falls silent. "And were live" she finishes hugging her clipboard.

I pick up my microphone as the camera zooms in on my face. "Good afternoon, Illéa. Since taking this job I have had the pleasure of announcing the birth of the youngest Prince, Prince Carson. To announcing Princess Amberly`s engagement and marriage to Prince Elijah of France, but nothing has been more exciting than announcing." I pause for dramatic effect "that Prince Luca has turned nineteen which means it is time for the Selection and to find Ilea's next Queen, which I might add are some big shoes to fill and find Prince Luca`s wife. Now before we went live Prince Luca and I were just discussing the Selection." The cameras zoom out to fit both Prince Luca and I in the shot. "So Prince Luca anything you want to say to the lovely ladies that are going to be entering." I hold my microphone out to him.

"I just want to wish the young ladies of Illéa good luck and I can`t wait to meet the 35 girls that are chosen." He says and the camera faces back to me.

"Fantastic, now ladies the forms will be arriving this week in the mail, they will hold all instructions that you will need to know. Have a goodnight Illéa, I`ll see you here tomorrow, same time always." And the camera cut off as I finish.


	2. Chapter One – It Started as a Joke

**Chapter One – It Started as a Joke **

"There here!" Gia says shaking four letters in her hands

"That was fast" Lola remarks looking up from her gossip magazine with Cypress Sager on the cover "they made the announcement last night"

"Perks of living in Angeles" I say getting up from the couch to get my letter "fast mail."

"Vida there here" Gia calls upstairs to our other roommate

Gia hands me my letter and I tear it open and read it out loud for all of my roommates.

"The recent census has confirmed that a signal woman between the ages of sixteen and twenty currently resides in your home." I read in my most arrogant voice, gaining a giggle from Lola "We would like to make you aware of an upcoming opportunity to honor the great nation of Illéa. Our beloved, Prince Luca Schreave is coming of age this month. As he ventures into this new part of his life, he hopes to move forward with a partner, to marry a true Daughter of Illéa. If you're eligible daughter, sister, or charge is interested in possibly becoming the bride of Prince Luca and the adored princess of Illéa, please fill out the enclosed form and return it to your local Province Services Office. One woman from each province will be drawn at random to meet the prince. Participants will be housed at the lovely Illéa Palace in Angeles for the duration of their stay. The families of each participant will be generously compensated for their service to the royal family." I take a deep breathe finishing the letter

"I`ll get the champagne, Lola you get the glasses, Vida get the pens, and Hartley you get a fire started outside. We're going to fill these suckers out." Gia says

"Why? We work the Palace, we will never be chosen." Vida says

"But it will be fun" Gia pouts

"Fine we can fill them out, it will do no harm." I say

So I head outside and start a fire in the fire pit and pull four chairs around it. I sit down one of the chairs and look out at the beach. Moments late Vida comes out with pens, Lola has champagne glasses, and Gia has the champagne. We divvy out the items and start filling out the forms. I take a sip a little of the champagne before reading the first question out loud.

"Name"

"Queen Sasha of Mars" Vida says while writing down

I write down my name on the paper, Hartley Grace Tailor. We went back in forth reading out the questions, they were pretty simple, age, height, weight, hair, eye, skin color, education level, career, languages you can speak, and special skills. We all laughed at Vida`s false answers and got a little too tipsy on champagne. When we finished Vidia and Gia tossed there's in the fire.

"Aren't you going to throw you're in the fire?" I ask Lola

"No way I didn't spend this much time to burn it, I`m turning it in." Lola tells me

"Why? We all know some trust fund baby is going to be chosen." Gia tells her

"I don't care, I`m turning it in. Will you come with me tomorrow before work Hartley?" Lola asks me

"Sure why not?" I say taking turning on the hose and aim the water at the fire pit, killing the fire.

The next morning, Lola and I arrive soon enough that no one but the workers were there. They took our pictures and we turned in the forms. And began are walk to the Palace to clean.

A month later the June warm weather was starting to set in. Gia, Vida, Lola, and I sat around the T.V. in the living room eating our dinner of sugary cereal watching the Illéa report for the Selection announcements.

"So I signed up to be a maid for a Selected girls." Gia announces to us as Queen America is talking.

"That great, I did too" Vida said

"Same" Lola and I said at the same time

"Maybe will get the same girl." Lola says

"Problem is each girl only gets three maids." Gia says

"Shut up, they're listing off the girls." Vida says

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me in congratulating the following Daughters of Illéa" Anthony Daily says "Miss Camilla Anne Carmichael from Kent" and a picture of a girl shows up on screen. And it repeats over and over again.

"Miss Audrey Lynn Collins from Hansport, Miss Erika Isabella Spade from Waverly, Miss Piper Kaylee Long from Zuni, Miss Alexis Jenna Bell from Paloma, Miss Isla Gabrielle Arden from Clermont, Miss Sadie Nora James from Tammins, Miss Claire Olivia Cooper from Sonage, Miss Cypress Tamsin Sager from Carolina, Miss Mackenzie Zoey Green from Dakota, Miss Savannah Eva Perez from Columbia, Miss Kylie Mia Gray from Sato, Miss Gracie Michelle Harper of Allens, Miss Abigail Chloe Carter from Likely, Miss Zoe Ava Hall from Atlin, Miss Elizabeth Cody Morris from Hudson, Miss Ariana Sage Poesie from Honduragua, Miss Bryn Elizabeth Evans from Sumner, Miss Riane Hope Devony from Labrador, Miss Selena Macy Lynn from Fennley, Miss Leah Evelyn Adams from Bankston, Miss Caroline Lisa Chester from Whites, Miss Scarlett Mae Johanson from Bonita, Miss Hartley Grace Tailor from Angeles…" I nearly choke on my spoon as picture of me flashes on the screen and not a second later our house phone started to ring.

_So there you go chapter one, if you don't know I have a trailer for this story posted on my profile, along with a website where I will be posting pictures and outfits for the story. _


	3. Chapter Two – Life as a Lady

**Chapter Two – Life as a Lady**

Twenty minutes was about the time it took for people to crowd around our beach house. Another fifteen minutes to call my parents to come pick me up because someone broke one of our windows and because my parents live in a gated community. My father practically bulldozed people over driving up to our front door. I quickly hugged Gia, Lola and Vida goodbye and rushed into the car.

I was welcomed home by mother and my little sister Evelina.

"My daughter was Selected, my daughter." My mother repeats over and over, while she hugs me

"It`s not that big of a deal mamma." I tell her, and pull away from her hug

"Not a big deal, my daughter could be Queen." She says

I roll my eyes and hug my sister "So how`s the jewelry making business doing?" I ask her

"It will be a lot better once people hear that my sister was Selected." She tells me, I shove her shoulder lightly

"Thanks for cashing in on me, small fry." I tell her with a laugh

"Hey what are sisters for?"

The next week tons of officials come to my family's house. The first lady came to check to make sure I didn't lie on my application, then palace guards came to do a security check, then someone measured me for my new wardrobe, and lastly a guy came over to go over the official rules. The night before I had to leave my sister and I were lying on the couch together watching the new Tanya Emory movie. I keep watching her sneak a look at something under her pillow. I caught the word Elite when she takes another peak.

"You know you're horrible about sneaking, Small fry." I tell her

"I don't know what you're talking about." She says

"Is it something mamma told you not to show me?" I ask her

"Possibly"

I catch her off guard and quickly grab what's under the pillow.

"Hart, I`ll get in trouble." She whines

"Then you should have reacted faster." I tell her

I look over what I grabbed, it`s one of those trashy gossip magazine, and on the cover in a fancy font in gold is print "Who Pop Teen Thinks will Make it to the Elite". I crack it open to number ten, Isla Arden.

"While Isla Arden does not come from any wealth or status, it is undeniable that she is the prettiest girl in this Selection. Her looks alone will get her a spot in the Elite." I read in my head, the picture from the announcement is printed on the page. I watch my sister crane her neck to try and read it too.

"Come on over" I tell her and see hops over to sit right next to me

"Number nine" I whisper so to not wake our sleeping parents up "Camilla Carmichael, while you may not have heard of Camilla you have her heard off her famous father, film director, Joshua Carmichael, this girl come from wealth making her a shoeing to be in the Elite."

"Number eight, Bryn Evans" Evelina reads "not only is Bryn from a ridiculously wealthy family; you may have seen her face grace Pop Teen before as she is a model. Making her an excellent candid for the Elite."

"Number seven, Selena Lynn, Selena comes from a famous family, a director for a father, an actress for a mother, and an upcoming singer for a sister. And Selena follows in this trend with being a successful model. She is going to go far in the Selection."

"Number six, Piper Long, This Zuni beauty comes from a long line of wealth and has connection all over the world. Making her have a good chance to be in the Elite."

"Number five, Caroline Chester, This talented girl is on the winning soccer team the White Hornets. Caroline is used to winning, so winning Prince Luca`s heart will come easy to her."

"Number four, Kylie Gray, This beautiful girl has won the hearts of millions in her numerous box office hits. Kylie will stand tall in this competition."

"Number three, Sofia Nash, Illéa's Sweetheart has skated into the hearts of all of Illéa. It not hard to see this sweetie skating into the heart of Prince Luca."

"Number two, Scarlett Johanson, Not only is Scarlett a well-known model, her father is an advisers to King Maxon. Making Miss Johanson an obviously candidate for the Elite."

When Evelina flips the page there is a whole two page spread dedicated to Cypress Sager.

"Number one, Cypress Sager, this girl is the whole package deal, we have all watched her grow from an adorable baby to beautiful young woman on screen. We think Cypress is the perfect match for Prince Luca and will most certainly take this competition with easy."

I hand Evelina her trash rag. "Well I'm going to hit the hay." I tell her

"Hart, aren't you worried?" Evelina asks me

"No, that magazine only highlight what those girls have and look like, I`m sure the Prince is looking for a little more than that. And if he isn't I wouldn't want to marry him any ways." I shrug "Night Small fry"

"Night Hart, see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning" I tell her and head to my room

The next day my family have a big breakfast, I take a shower, and once I`m done I wrap my robe around me and Evelina helps blow dry and straighten my hair. Then my mother comes in and helps pull my hair into a ponytail. Once she leaves I change into my Selection uniform. A black skirt, white shirt, and my province flower – Bird of Paradise, pretty name, ugly flower. I stick it in the back of my ponytail and comes to the side of my hair. Once I`m done I slip on some black heels that Lola had loaned me. When the car comes it was late in the afternoon, which wasn't surprising. Angeles always has it send off last, while the other girls where on planes to the palace, I would only need a car.

When the car arrived at the sendoff thing, a raised stage was in the town's center with the palace in the background. When I got out of the car there were lots of cheers and a guard escorted me to the stage. I looked out at the crowd my family was in the front row, I looked for Gia, Lola and Vida, but it didn't surprise me when I didn't see them. The mayor came on stage them "Ladies and gentleman, we have been waiting all day for this, please join me in sending off Hartley Tailor, our favorite Daughter of Illéa." The mayor says and the national anthem starts to blare, and then there are cheers and people throw flowers onto the stage. And then a guard is escorting me off the stage. I say goodbye to my family and then I put into another car, with blacked out windows.

When I arrived at the palace I was unshockingly the first one there. A lady is waiting for me and she shows me to a room full of mirrors, clothing racks, the burning smell of hair dye, and a lot of people ready to work. A women probably in her early thirties walks up to me.

"Hi I`m Tiffany, you spoke with me on the phone once, first thing first is we need to take a before picture, and Lady Hartley don't mind the other cameras it for our makeover special. A few pictures are taken off me, then I`m taken to station three where a man with scissors is waiting for me.

"Do you trust me?" he asks me "Because I see you and I`m just inspired."

"As long as it doesn't involve hair dye I`m good." I tell him and to be honest it was just hair he could cut it any way he wanted too; it would grow back sooner or later. He pulls out my ponytail and starts to wash my hair, as he does this some other lady starts rubbing me with lotion and other things. Another lady starts working on my nails and toe nails. Thirty minutes later four girls arrive I recognized them as Scarlett of Bonita, Selena of Fennley, Piper of Zuni, and Addison of St. George. The man starts blow drying my hair, and another lady jumps into do my makeup. The man finishes and turns me around in the chair so that I can see myself in the mirror. My hair is still brunette but it is now shoulder length and I had bangs.

"So do you love it or love it?" he asks me

"I love it" I tell him

"And by the way whoever was telling you to strengthen your hair was wrong; the waves are cute and unique."

"Thanks" I tell him. I look over myself one last time before I get up; my makeup has been done as naturally as possible, and my nail and toe nail have been painted a nude color. When I get up a lot more girls had arrived. I am shown to a clothing rack with my name on it with dresses hanging on it. A lady helped me into a teal day dress, my evening dresses were apparently already in my room. The lady placed a sliver pin on the top of my dress with my name on it. She helped me into some black heels and then passed me along to where they are taking the after pictures. I few pictures are taken of me, then a lady and a camera man come over and ask me a few questions about my makeover for the makeover special. Once were done I am shown to a couch area where I wait for the other thirty four girls to finish. After a while Tiffany comes over to me and has a cart of small bottles of colorful liquids.

"There are fifty two different perfumes here, pick your favorite to be you signature scent." She tells me "If you don't like the ones here there are a few more."

"Is wet dog a choice?" I ask her joking, and I kid you not she actual looked

"I don't see it here but I can check the few others." She tells me

"No it`s okay I can find one in here." I tell her and with that she rushes off to oversee the new group of girls that had just arrived.

I take my time picking up each bottle and smelling them. After a while a Scarlett and Selena come over.

"I hope the maid hasn't taken my favorite" Scarlett says as she picks up a bottle labeled French Vanilla "Hey Hartley?"

"Yes Scarlett?" I say

"You don't happen to see bleach smell do you, because that would be perfect for you, being a maid and all." She says and I ninety percent sure she trying to make feel inferior.

I turn to face her "I don't see it but I am glad you're thinking about me. How very thoughtful of you" I tell her and I watch her stomp off to try to scary someone else off. Selena quickly picks up the small bottle of Tea Rose and follows after Scarlett. A few seconds later a tiny girl appears next to me.

"Do you think we need a signature sent so the Prince can smell us out?" She asks me jokingly

"No, it so the dogs can track you down if you go AWOL." I joke

"Well there goes my weekend plans" She says and I laugh

"Hartley Tailor, Angeles" I tell her

"Emily White, Belcourt" She tells me

"I think it just some girly thing the upper class girls do, because Scarlett and Selena clearly knew which one they wanted." I tell her "And I think I have finally figured out which one I want." I say picking up the perfume bottle labeled Farm Fresh Apples, which smelled the best to me. I ended up helping Emily find hers; it only took five minutes for her to settle on Pine Needles. When we sat back down on the couches two maids came over and took our bottles and said a real bottle of the perfume would be waiting in our rooms. Emily and I chatted as other girls started to finish and came over to find their favorite perfume. A girl I recognized as Isla from the magazine, sat down next to use in a bright yellow day dress. She held her small bottle with something bright pink in it.

"So what did you pick?" I ask her

"Pink Martini" she said, popped the top off of it and let Emily and I smell, if sure was strong and unique but not something I would wear.

Isla, Emily, and I talk for a while then I notice that most girls were done and Tiffany was coming over to us. Tiffany started us on her palace, which I didn't need, I know all the room and the off limits room. On the second floor Tiffany started dropping us off at our rooms. My room was at the end of the hall way with Scarlett`s, Isla`s, and Caroline`s rooms. Once Tiffany leaves I open my bedroom door. I hear the gasps of two girls when I open the door, and I jump with excitement when I see Gia and Lola, my third maid was Clara, a girl who used to work as a seamstress.

"I know we`d get you" Lola say running over to give me a hug

"I love how they did your hair" Gia tells me

"Where is Vidia?" I ask them

They both give each other a look then turn back to me

"I`m guessing you didn't hear?" Lola says

"No I didn't hear"

"Vidia was assigned to Cypress Sager but that bitch brought one of her own maids, so Vidia is back to the job of window washing." Gia says

"She is a bitch" I say, I look at the bed in the middle of the room "You guys won't mind if I took a nap before I have to go eat dinner with all the girls."

"Hey you're the Lady, you don't have to ask us to do something, you tell us what you're doing and we go with it" Gia tells

Without a second thought I quickly kick my shoes off and jump into the over plush bed for a nap.

_Sorry this took so long to upload; I have been on a marathon of college tours with my parents and haven't had time. But in that time I did watch I Wanna Marry Harry just for you guys. Also if you don't know I created a trailer for this story the link is on my profile, as well as a link to the website for this story, which will include things like what flowers and shoes the other girls wore with their Selection Uniforms and what perfumes they all picked since I couldn't fit it all in here. Next chapter will have the Prince._


	4. Chapter Three – If You Can't Take

**Chapter Three – If You Can't Take the Heat Get Out of the Palace**

There are three things I could tell you right now. One is that etiquette lessons are incredibly boring, the second is my dress was itchier than expected, and three, I may not belong here. I was lost in thought in what I was going to say to Prince Luca when we met in a few minutes. I must have been so lost that I didn't even notice the guard show up and tell Tiffany something, I came back just in time to see him leave. "Well Ladies" Tiffany said "I have some bad news, Prince Luca was needed in a meeting this morning, he sends his apologies, but were going to have breakfast in here, then you can go back to your rooms and change, and then we will go outside and do an activity until the prince can see you." I heard a few mumbles and groans but to be honest I would much rather go outside and do something than meet the prince. Like dinner, breakfast was amazing. After we returned to are rooms, where I gladly change in to dress bright blue day dress and made Clara promise no more laces. I ditched the heels I was wearing and change in to a sparkly pair of flip flops. In no time, Tiffany showed up at my door and sent me to a ladies room where the other girls were waiting. Before I left the room Lola wished me good luck for the second time today and Gia sprayed a couple more coats of the apple perfume on me. When I arrived in the ladies room I quickly found Isla and Emily. Isla was wearing a bright lime green dress that stood out from everyone else and Emily`s dress was much longer than the both of ours and was a dark blue. "So what activity do you think we're doing?" I ask "Maybe we be playing a game, I know that Prince Luca is an athlete." "They wouldn't! my hair would get ruined" Isla whines "Oh and it`s not already" Scarlett says walk towards us with Selena and Sofia on each of her side with a girl trailing behind them. I notice Isla look over at a mirror and check her hair. "Oh look our own personal ray of sunshine" I say sarcastically "Oh I didn't even notice you there, Hartley. By the way when you get send home this afternoon, my maid spilled some blush on my carpet maybe tomorrow you can come and clean it." "I would be happy to Scarlett. All it takes is some scrubbing and the filth is gone just like that. Shame the same thing can't be done to your personality." And with that Scarlett and her minions go off to the other side of the room. "Don't listen to them Isla your hair looks great." I tell her "How do you do that?" Emily asks me "She trying to shame me for being a maid but I'm proud of being a maid, so she can't get to me." I say then turn to watch as Cypress and Tiffany come into the room.

"Alright ladies, before we go outside I need you to get into seven teams of five." Tiffany instructs us.

I watch the room become a scattered messes Isla, Emily, and I ended up adding Gracie from Allens to our group. When the room cleared there was still one girl standing by herself, Cypress. Clearly everyone saw her as competition. I heard someone snicker, I suspect its Scarlett.

"Cypress, You can be in are group." I say, I feel some grab my arm and I turn to face Isla.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asks

"My friend is out of a job because of her, I want to get to know her, and I can't just read her like I can most people."

"Yeah but I can, she is just a stuck up Prima Donna that thinks she better than everyone else." Emily says

"Well I want know for sure" I tell her and by then Cypress has made her away over to us

"Well then ladies lets head to outside." Tiffany says in a singing tone

Outside seven tents are set up with cooking areas under them. And selves filled with cooking supplies were waiting there too. Which was not good, I cannot cook to save my life. Tiffany had us stop in front of them.

"Now I had a brilliant idea, in an hour Prince Luca will be done with his meeting and will come out and meet you girls. And I thought you girls could make cupcakes for him to eat while you guys talk. Because as we all known the best way to a man heart in through his stomach." When Tiffany says this there are a few giggles from the girls. "Now obviously you will be each be making your own, but the girls in your group can help you or we have a few cook books with cupcake recipes in them. With that I guess you can get to work."

"If any of you need any help my mom and I have been baking since I was little, and I will be happy to help you." Gracie says with a smile as we head over to our tent. I few camera crews come out and start filming us. Gracie starts are oven and we head over to the supplies. I get the basics to make cupcakes. And I try my best to think of the ingredients my mom uses in hers. She is going to kill me if I mess them up and get sent home for it. Oh my god I can hear it now "Mija I told you that learning to bake would come in handy one day, but no you want to clean for a living."

When I think I have everything I head back, where Cypress is already quietly working on hers. Isla comes back soon after. And then Gracie and Emily come back together. Isla talks as she makes hers and I quietly listen to hers. In what seems like no time Cypress is putting hers in the oven and setting her timer for fifteen minutes. In minutes the tent smells amazing.

"What kind of cupcakes are those" Isla asks Cypress

"Blueberry Lavender" She says coolly as she mixes a purple frosting

Whelp this isn't good I think to myself as I look at my brown cupcake batter. I decide to pour them in the tray and get them cooking. Isla and I put ours in together and set our timers. We both start working on frosting.

"So what are yours" I ask Isla

"Tropical Spritzer cupcakes" She tells me "and yours"

"I attempt my mom's Dulce de Leche cupcakes, but I have a feeling there not going to turn out well."

"You know what you have to do then." Isla say

"No what?"

"Make then look pretty." She giggles and gets back to making her frosting

When my timer goes off I pull my cupcakes out and let them cool. As mine cool, I watch Cypress delicately frosts hers.

"So I heard you brought a maid of your own to be one of your three." I say

"Yeah Sabrina, she a close friend of mine. I heard you ended up with two of your best friends which must be nice." Cypress says

"You did" Isla say

"Well I knew most of the girls who signed up to be maids, so I was going to end up with friends no matter what."

With that we all finish quietly. When I done setting my twelve cupcakes up on a plate, Tiffany is telling us to wrap it up. Guards help us carry are cupcakes over to small tables with two chairs that are lined up in fives with seven row. They have us sit in order of our province, so Gracie is on one side of me and Zoe Hall of Atlin is on my other side. I`m chatting quietly with Gracie when everything goes silent and I look up to see why. Coming around the corner is a blonde boy in a gray suit, with stiff posture, it was Prince Luca.

**Prince Luca POV**

I hear chatting and giggles and the second I come around the corner it goes quiet. I have seventy eyes on me and two of them belonged to my future wife. I feel something catch in my throat; I knew I wasn't ready for this. But I had already delayed this as much as possible, so here goes nothing.

"I would like to apologize for the delay. I was stuck in a meeting all morning." I tell them but in reality I was on the phone with my sister all morning debating if maybe I should send all the girls home and not get married at all. "But let`s not wait anymore." And I head over to the first table.

The girl was from Allens she was a pretty girl with the most genuine smile I had ever seen.

"I`m Gracie Harper" She say

"I know" I say and why did I say that of course she known I known her name.

"I made Snickerdoodle cupcakes, my mom makes them every Christmas" She says

Right, I could kill Tiffany, cupcakes really, how was I supposed to eat thirty five cupcakes. Maybe if I just take one bit of each. But would that offended any of them. I realize I'm taking too long and quickly take one and take a big bite out of it. It was delicious; I sit the rest down and dust the crumbs of my hands.

"So Gracie…" I say, why was I being so awkward? I had never been this awkward around a girl before.

"I heard you play a few instruments. I play too." She says fill in the awkward silence

Oh thank god something I know how to talk about.

"Yeah have you ever heard of a band called Black Doves?" I ask her

"You kidding right, there my favorite. I saw them in concert on spring break."

"I had them play at my birthday party, no one really liked them" I tell her

"Then the people you hang out with don't have a good taste in music."

"That's what I was thinking."

I look to my side and remember that thirty four other girls are waiting to talk to me.

"We will have to talk another time about Black Doves, and your cupcakes were amazing." I tell her and get up and move to the next girl.

"Hartley Tailor" She says

"Luca Schreave" I tell her and I reach out to take one of her cupcakes and her hand grabs mine

"Save your stomach there terrible." She tells me

"They can't be that bad" and I take one and bite in to it. I try not to gag, they really were bad and she stares at me and laughs "Hey don't laugh while your prince is in pain."

"Well I tried to warn you" She says through her laugh

I quickly change the subject so she will stop laughing at me "So you're from Angles too, what kind of work did you do?"

"I was a maid" She tells me, I was kind of surprised I was expecting actress or model.

"So where did you work?" I ask her

"Here" she tells me

"No you did not I would remember a girl like you."

"And if you did I would have been fired, it`s in the contract to stay invisible."

"It is not"

"Okay it not but it`s heavy implied." She says with a crooked smile that I find cute

"Well I have to excuse myself, so that I can talk to thirty three other girls."

"May there cupcakes not be as bad as mine."

"It will be hard to top but I will tell you if there are any worse later."

I head over to the next table the next two girls Zoe and Lillian were just so boring to talk to we had nothing in common, the girl Leah after them wasn't so bad. After was Emily of Belcourt, she was small even for sixteen but we talked about sports and it felt very natural and easy. After Emily was Scarlett of Bonita, her father is adviser to my father, and I felt terrible because I kept looking at her chest and she was hot and she was perfectly poised and had serious queen material and she was hot. After was Lily, she was okay. Then was Cypress, I had seen almost all of Cypress`s movies but she was quiet and said little, maybe she was shy. Directly after the quiet was loud, Isla of Clermont was chatty and fun and she is the kind of person that would never be dull around. The next four girls blurred together and wasn't much connection between any of them. Luckily, Selena broke the trend and was very enjoyable to talk to. Again the next few girls I didn't feel much for, Camilla, Riane, and Alyssa were nice to talk to, maybe with more time I could feel something for them. After them was Sofia, she was so nice and she talk about her ice skating and you could see the passion for it in her eyes which I adored. Alexis, Alice, and Claire were okay, Kylie the other actress I had seen on TV was chatty and very pretty, and after her was Addison who talk about herself and didn't let me talk at all. Bryn of Sumner was great but she kept playing up Scarlett, Selena, and Sofia. Sadie of Tammins was so dull and she told me she hated the outdoors. Erika of Waverly was nice. Caroline of Whites and I talked soccer and she told me she brought a jersey of her teams for me but she had to leave it in her room. The last two girls were nice too but I was so full on cupcakes I got close to throwing up on them. When it was done Tiffany came over and I told her a few names of girls that need to be pulled off to the side so I could send them home.

I watch Tiffany call the girls names to stay and send the other girls back to their rooms to get ready for dinner. I saw the girl from Angles look at me with a confused look as she head back with the rest of the girl. Now I have to send twelve girls home, which I was not looking forward too.

_Sorry this was supposed to go up on last Monday but I was helping my sister with her original story about a girl and reality TV (think Kate plus 8 with teens and lot more secrets and lies), but here it is now. For the person who asked The Maid will be from the POV of Hartley and Luca and I`m not sure about the next two stories after. And as usual the full list of cupcakes the girls made the clothes they wore are on the website. _


End file.
